


Постскриптум

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is mad, Rey is sad, Rey is smad?, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, are there calligraphy sets in the WBW?, but then a glimmer of hope, ghost ben finds a way to communicate, quite a bit of it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Ночи на Татуине холодные.Рэй не чувствовала тепла c тех пор, как ее обнимали руки Бена.Луна висит высоко в кромешном черном небе, отбрасывая тени на дюны. Здесь только она и длинная полоска песка, как и раньше. Как всегда. Оно должно успокаивать – это бесконечное пространство воздуха и пустоты. Освобождать. Но вместо этого оно удушает. Как будто кто-то надвигается на нее. Но ничего нет. Ничего нет, кроме песка и печали.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Постскриптум

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: просто еще немного надежды.

Ночи на Татуине холодные.

Рэй не чувствовала тепла c тех пор, как ее обнимали руки Бена.

Луна висит высоко в кромешном черном небе, отбрасывая тени на дюны. Здесь только она и длинная полоска песка, как и раньше. Как всегда. Оно должно успокаивать – это бесконечное пространство воздуха и пустоты. Освобождать. Но вместо этого оно удушает. Как будто кто-то надвигается на нее. Но ничего нет. Ничего нет, кроме песка и печали.

Через несколько часов наступит новый день, но Рэй не хочет этого. Не теперь, когда она знает, что он будет таким же, как вчерашний и все до него.

Песок и горе.

Рэй издает тихий смешок и заходит внутрь.

Она механически раздевается, берет свитер Бена – единственное, что у нее от него осталось, то, что она носит под тонкой белой туникой, настолько близко к сердцу, насколько можно, - и надевает. Приходится закатывать рукава (слишком длинные, слишком длинные, у него были такие длинные руки) и натянуть подол на бедра (он был до смешного высоким), а затем обхватывает себя руками, сжимая мертвой хваткой складки ткани. Этого недостаточно.

Холод пробирает до костей.

До глубины души.

Она разглядывает грубую линию стежков, которые скрепляют дырку и которые она должна была обновлять бесчисленное множество раз. Они неряшливые, но ее мозолистые пальцы созданы для того, чтобы копать, собирать мусор, драться. Они привыкли к трудным вещам и жестокости. Ее руки сильные, они не созданы для тонкого рукоделия. Ее руки сильные, но они не смогли удержать Бена.

Швы снова расползаются. Ей нужно будет поправить их в ближайшее время. Рэй не в первый раз задается вопросом, есть ли такая вещь, как заплатка для души. Но как можно залатать душевную рану, когда нет ее половины?

Она проводит рукой по лицу и резко вдыхает. Она скучает по нему, как по призрачной части тела. Это боль непроходящая, постоянная и безжалостная. Тоска по тому, чего больше нет, но к чему ты все еще тянешься, даже не осознавая. И когда ты это делаешь, она поражает тебя, подобно дрожи на пороге сна. Это боль настолько глубокая и жгучая, что выкачивает воздух из легких и сжимает сердце, как перед падением, когда невозможно подготовиться к удару.

За исключением того, что этому падению нет конца.

Рэй снимает тонкое потертое одеяло с кровати, которую не планирует использовать, кладет на пол и садится сверху, скрестив ноги. Она тянется к книгам джедаев, которые занимают ее каждый день, каждую ночь, каждый момент времени, который она не проводит в беспокойном сне. Там нет ответов. Ничего конкретного, чтобы помочь ей исправить то, что случилось с ней. С Беном. С самой Силой – потому что без него нет баланса. Осталась только она, ни к чему не привязанная, ни к чему не принадлежащая, ни к кому не тянущаяся. Теперь она больше, чем когда-либо, Рэй из ниоткуда.

Она проводит подушечками пальцев по буквам и диаграммам. Словам, написанным много жизненных циклов назад людьми, которых она не знает и с которыми не связана. Бесчисленные страницы многочисленных книг. Ее книг. Чтобы сделать… что?

В глубине души она знает, что должна что-то делать. Использовать эти знания, найти цель, создать что-то значимое, что угодно. Но она не может. Не может, потому что ждет и всегда была хороша в этом, но теперь даже не знает, чего ждет.

Будучи маленькой, Рэй думала, что, если она будет достаточно хорошей, достаточно терпеливой и достаточно сильной, ее родители вернутся к ней. Она говорила это всем, кто был готов слушать. «Они вернутся», - настаивала она. Всегда упрямо, всегда уверенно. Платт смеялся и говорил: «Тогда ты будешь ждать всю свою жизнь, маленькая крыса».

Теперь это забавно – понимать, насколько он был прав.

Забавно, но ничуть.

Вздохнув, она отбрасывает книгу в сторону. Та открывается на пустой странице.

Рей сидит прямо, закрывает глаза и вдыхает, затем выдыхает. Она начинает чувствовать ритм, медленный и методичный. Каждый день она медитирует. Каждый день в итоге получает одно и то же. Говоря прямо, ничего. Нет голосов, нет призраков, нет его.

Бена.

Ей нужен всего лишь проблеск. Шепот. Маленькая подсказка, что он здесь. Что-то материальное, что она может удержать. Если не руками, то сердцем. Возможно, надежду.

\- Будь со мной.

Ее голос ломается. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она в последний раз им пользовалась?

\- Будь со мной.

Литания. Молитва. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-нибудь их слушал?

\- Будь со мной.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как у нее перехватило дыхание и он отдал ей свои легкие?

\- Будь со мной.

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ее сердце перестало биться, и он разделил свое пополам, чтобы это исправить?

Она может почувствовать, как слезы стекают по лицу и падают на голые ноги. Драгоценная влага. У мусорщицы в пустыне есть бизнес по плачу.

\- Будь со мной, - говорит она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Она стискивает зубы до скрипа с тех пор, как потеряла его. Она злится? Ей больно? Или и то, и другое? В самые недостойные моменты, худшие моменты она обижается на него. За то, что отдал ей свою жизнь, оставил позади, снова оставил одну.

Ее плечи дрожат. Она не понимает, что рыдает, пока не вырывается крик. Глаза закрыты, но слезы продолжают падать.

Она плачет, пока глаза не высыхают.

Она плачет, пока горло не становится грубым и не начинает ныть.

Она плачет, пока может.

_Будь со мной._ Последняя молитва.

И тогда она открывает глаза.

Она могла не заметить это – в любое другое время. Она могла не заметить это, если бы взгляд не упал на пол. Она могла не заметить это, если бы книга не лежала там, открытая на странице, которая, как она знала, раньше была пустой.

Но она замечает.

Слова.

Слова, которых раньше не было, написанные аккуратным курсивом с петельками.

У Рэй перехватывает дыхание. Вот, на странице:

**_Я с тобой._ **


End file.
